<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand, wreck my plans by budd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789785">take my hand, wreck my plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd'>budd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Girls in Love, Marriage Proposal, POV Twyla Sands, Pansexual Twyla, bisexual alexis rose, hence the t rating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's still two more days until Christmas, but Twyla can't wait to propose to Alexis as she originally planned.</p>
<p>Title from "willow" by Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my hand, wreck my plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is long overdue, but finally here nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Twyla watches Alexis from across their apartment and, while this sounds less like she's a stalker in her head, she can't help herself; she's so incredibly <em>lucky</em> to be dating someone as smart as Alexis is. Not only that, but someone who's absolutely <em>gorgeous</em> on the outside, too. It's the best of both worlds with Alexis Rose and Twyla will have her all to herself <em>legally</em> sooner than she thinks.</p>
<p>It doesn't come fast enough, however.</p>
<p>There's still two days until Christmas; two <em>days </em>until they walk hand and hand in Times Square to celebrate their first holiday as a couple who lives together. </p>
<p>48 hours won't suffice for Twyla.</p>
<p>48 hours is 48 hours too long. </p>
<p>Sure, she's already waited over five years, but now that she <em>this</em> close to calling Alexis her fiancé, she can't stop herself and she'd be a fool not to if she didn't get on one knee right now given the beautifully domestic state Alexis is in.</p>
<p>Her sweatpant-clad legs are tucked underneath her. David always tells her how <em>incorrect</em> they are, but, since marrying Patrick, he's become more lax about his strict no sweatpants rule and Twyla has noticed Alexis has as well over the past few months.</p>
<p>A blanket is draped over her shoulders, Twyla's favourite blanket, to be exact, a yellow plush throw featuring an array of white lines and dots creating a mandala-like pattern across its entirety.</p>
<p>Her hair is down except for the few strands that've meticulously been placed into a perfect bun sitting atop her recently highlighted locks.</p>
<p>On the television in front of her, she's engaging in an episode of <em>House Hunters</em>, uttering tiny comments underneath her breath every now and then that she thinks are directed just towards herself seeing as they're being muttered barely above a whisper, but Twyla hears.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do parents force their children to sleep in the same room? </em>
</p>
<p><em>That backyard is </em>way<em> too tiny for your chicken coup, Dustin.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Stainless steel? A disgrace. </em>
</p>
<p>During the next commercial break, Twyla excuses herself from the kitchen where she's been watching her girlfriend and sneaks off to their shared bedroom.</p>
<p>She's had a ring for five weeks and it's honestly a miracle that she's managed to keep it a secret for so long, but her and Alexis tell each other <em>everything</em> and it doesn't feel right for Twyla to keep hiding the part of herself that screams <em>I want to call you my wife </em>on a never ending loop, invading all of her thoughts like a parrot who heard one person say <em>fuck</em> and now repeats it a hundred times an hour. </p>
<p>"Twy?" She hears Alexis call from the other room. "Where'd you go, baby?" </p>
<p>Panicking, Twyla blurts out the first location she can think of that isn't their bedroom. <em>I'm taking a pee</em> is the best she can manage. </p>
<p>She hears Alexis remove herself from the couch. "Really, because it sounds like you're at your desk." </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, Twyla mumbles, fumbling with the white box in her fingers, but it's too late; Alexis already saw.</p>
<p>"Twy..." She begins, but is promptly cut off.</p>
<p>Twyla scratches the back of her neck before bringing a knee down to the carpeted floor beneath them. "I promise this was going to be a grander gesture, but it's getting harder and harder to contain myself and the adoration I have for you, that I've <em>had</em> for you. Since the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago at a table with your brother and parents, I knew you were something special, and I was right. Over the years, you've provided me with a <em>myriad</em> of stories I only thought were possible in dreams. You've given me countless years of entertainment with the out-of-continent antics you've trusted me enough to tell whether it be over the counter at the café, through one of our long-distance FaceTime calls, or even in the short time we've lived together; I never want these years to end. I want to spend forever making our own memories we can tell our children one day, or pets, or just... anyone, I want to tell <em>everyone</em> about you. So, Alexis Rose, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>At this point, they're both a crying mess. Twyla brushes away a single tear from Alexis' left cheek using the back of her thumb. She grabs her shoulders, staring into her eyes while waiting for an answer. Alexis chuckles, Twyla scrunching up her eyebrows at the noise, a noise she's grown to <em>love</em> along with every other part of Alexis. "Yes," She breathes out, leaning in for a chaste kiss on the lips, a kiss full of hope for the future, <em>their</em> future. "God, I've waited so long to hear you say that, I was starting to think I'd have to do it myself."</p>
<p>"I'm glad I beat you to it because hearing you say <em>yes</em> is the highlight of my life."</p>
<p>Alexis kisses her on the forehead this time in a flurry of frantic pecks. </p>
<p>Twyla rolls her eyes and grabs her left hand, sliding a ring onto the fourth finger. </p>
<p>It isn't the traditional style that comes to mind while thinking engagement ring, but instead a rectangular shaped Emerald bookended between two clusters made up of three silver diamonds. The band is a solid silver as well, complimenting the silver dots on each corner of the Emerald perfectly. "This is so gorgeous, <em>you're</em> so gorgeous. I love you so much." </p>
<p>Twyla pulls Alexis in for an embrace that would normally cause her to make a snarky comment regarding the length, but neither party says anything until parting, simply just wanting to take in the presence of each other during their first moments as <em>fiancées</em>. </p>
<p>"What do we say we get some dinner, how about Daniel?" Twyla proposes.</p>
<p>Alexis' jaw drops. "That place is like, a million dollars."</p>
<p>Twyla moves in closer, wrapping her arms around her <em>fiancé's</em> waist, leaning down to whisper into her earlobe: <em>you're worth a million dollars</em>. Following suit, she grabs Alexis' left hand and studies the ring while its on her. "It's even prettier now than it's ever been." </p>
<p>"As much as I'd love to sit around all evening, I can't stop thinking about the food you mentioned," Twyla can't help but laugh, grabbing Alexis' coat from the rack at the foot of their bed and wrapping it around her. She snuggles into the hood. "Thank you, Twy."</p>
<p>"My pleasure, Lex."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>